Maka Albarn's Feelings For Death The Kid (On Hold)
by elizabeth.nuth.900
Summary: Maka had fallin in love with Lord Death's son Death The Kid. Maka does not know realize that Death The Kid is in love with her. So she was not able to tell Kid how she really felt towards him when she is around him at school. But they both don't know they like each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Bold: Bold Characters talking**

 _Italic: Italic what they do_

Normal: Normal The Title Places And What Is Happening In The Places

 _ **Stars: Their running,happy,sad,angry,shocked,laughing and also on the phone**_

 **Characters Voice Actors And Characters:**

 **(Soul Eater) Todd Haberkorn: Death The Kid**

 **(Soul Eater) Lauren Bailey: Maka Albarn**

 **(Soul Eater) Jamie Marchi: Liz Thompson**

 **(Soul Eater) Cherami Leigh: Patty Thompson**

 **(Soul Eater) Micah Solusod: Soul Eater Evans**

 **(Soul Eater) Brittney Karbowski: Black Star**

 **(Soul Eater) Monica Rial: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa**

 **(Soul Eater) Colleen Clinkenbeard: Marie Mjolnir**

 **(Soul Eater) Chuck Huber: Franken Stein**

 **(Soul Eater) Maxey Whitehead: Crona Gorgon**

 **(Soul Eater) Luci Christain: Medusa Gorgon**

 **(Soul Eater) John Swansey: Death**

 **(Soul Eater)**

 **(Fairy Tail)** **Todd Haberkorn: Natsu Dragneel**

 **(Fairy Tail) Newton Pittman: Gray Fullbuster**

 **(Fairy Tail)** **Cherami Leigh: Lucy Heartfilia**

 **(Fairy Tail)** **Jamie Marchi: Cana Alberona**

 **(Fairy Tail) Kristi Kang: Levy McGarden**

 **(Fairy Tail) Colleen Clinkenbeard: Erza Scarlet**

 **(Fairy Tail) Patrick Seitz: Laxus Dreyar**

 **(Fairy Tail) Carrie Savage: Lisanna Strauss**

 **(Fairy Tail) Christopher Sabat: Elfman Strauss**

 **(Fairy Tail)** **Monica Rial: Mirajane Strauss**

 **(Fairy Tail) Jason Douglas: Gildarts Clive**

 **(Fairy Tail) Robert Elliott: Makarov Dreyar**

 **(Fairy Tail) Michael Jones: Sting Eucliffe**

 **(Fairy Tail) Garret Storms: Rogue Cheney**

 **(Fairy Tail) Dawn Bennett: Frosch**

 **(Fairy Tail) Marti Etheridge: Lector**

 **(Fairy Tail) John McCalmont: Jiemma**

 **(Fairy Tail) Anastasia Munoz: Minerva Orland**

 **(Fairy Tail) Seth Magill: Rufus Lore**

 **(Fairy Tail)Leo Fabian: Orga Nanagear**

 **(Fairy Tail) Mallorie Rodak: Yukino Aguria**

 **(Fairy Tail) Ben Ambroso: Dobengal**

 **(Fairy Tail)** **Tia Ballard: Happy**

 **(Fairy Tail) Jad Saxton: Carla**

 **(Fairy Tail)**

 **(Fairy Tail)**


	2. Chapter 2

At Soul And Maka's Apartment

 _Early at 6:00 AM Maka woke up to make breakfast for her and Soul this morning. She then went into Soul's room to wake him up for breakfast but as always Soul did not hear his alarm clock ring so Maka went to go wake him up but he wouldn't get out of bed so Maka had to kick him out the window to wake him up. When Soul got back into the apartment from being kick out of a window by Maka and so Soul got inside to go have breakfast with Maka._

 **Soul: Was that really necessary to kick me out the window?**

 **Maka: Yes! It was now get change and come eat your breakfast!**

 **Soul: Okay. I'm going to get ready?**

 **Maka: Soul hurry up and come eat your breakfast?**

 **Soul: Okay, okay I'm coming?**

* * *

At Death Manor

 **Liz: Kid get up and come down to eat your breakfast before we're late for school?**

 **Kid: Okay, okay I'm up now let me change?**

 **Liz: Okay I'll be down stairs with Patty?**

 **Kid: Okay now wait?**

 **Liz: Alright we'll wait down stairs now come on Patty**

 **Patty: Yeah Kid we'll be waiting down stairs?**

 **Kid: Okay than go wait down stairs you two?**

 **Liz &Patty: Okay!**

 **Liz: Okay I'm going to make breakfast okay Patty?**

 **Patty: Okay sis?**

 **Liz: Okay, now that breakfast is ready? Patty can you go call Kid down for breakfast?**

 **Patty: Okay, you got it sis? Kid sis says breakfast is ready so come down now?**

 **Kid: Okay, let's go then? Let's go eat shall we?**

 **Patty: Yeah let's go? I got Kid sis**

 **Liz: Good job Patty!**

 **Kid: Alright you two let's eat shall we?**

 **Liz &Patty: Yeah let's eat!**

* * *

At Soul And Maka's Apartment

 **Maka: Alright Soul ready to eat?**

 **Soul: Yeah I'm coming to eat my breakfast now!**

 **Maka: Alright to go now?**

 **Soul: Ready let's go Maka!**

* * *

At Death Manor

 **Kid: Ready to get to school Liz, Patty**

 **Liz &Patty: Yeah, let's go!**

 **Kid: Alright then shall we?**

* * *

At Death Weapon Meister Academy

 **Kid: Huh? Oh hi Maka, Soul**

 **Maka &Soul: Huh? Oh hi Kid**

 **Liz: Hey Maka!**

 **Patty: Hi Maka!**

 **Maka: Hi Liz,Patty**

 **Black Star: Hey Soul!**

 **Soul: Hey Black Star!**

 **Tsubaki: Hey Maka,Kid,Soul, Liz &Patty**

* * *

 **Maka: Hey Tsubaki**

 **Kid: Hello Tsubaki**

 **Soul: Hey Tsubaki**

 **Liz &Patty: Hi Tsubaki**

 **Maka: We should get inside?**

 **Kid: Yeah guys let's go?**

 **Soul,Liz,Patty,Black Star & Tsubaki: Yeah let's go!**

* * *

 **Kim: Hey Maka**

 **Maka: Huh? Oh hey Kim! Huh where's Jacqueline?**

 **Kim: Oh she should be here soon? Hey Maka are you anything this weekend?**

 **Maka: Huh? No not really?**

 **Kim: Can you, Liz,Patty & Tsubaki hang out with me and Jacqueline this weekend?**

 **Maka: Yeah sure why not!**

 **Liz,Patty &Tsubaki: Yeah! Why not?**

 **Kim: I'll see you guys Saturday then! We should get class you guys?**

 **Maka,Kid,Soul,Liz,Patty,Black Star &Tsubaki: Yeah let's go!**

* * *

 **Jacqueline: Hey Maka**

 **Maka: Hey Jacqueline**

 **Jacqueline: Sorry, I'm late guys!**

 **Maka: It's alright Jacqueline!**

 **Tsubaki: Yeah, it's alright!**

 **Liz &Patty: Their right, it's alright**

 **Maka: Alright, guys let's get to class**

 **Kid,Liz,Patty,Black Star,Tsubaki,Soul,Kim &Jacqueline: Okay let's go**

* * *

In Class

 **Kilik: Morning Maka,Kid,Liz,Patty, Soul,Black Star, Tsubaki,Kim and Jacqueline**

 **Ox: Yeah, Morning Maka,Kid,Liz,Patty, Soul,Black Star, Tsubaki,Kim and Jacqueline**

 **Harvar: Hey, Morning Maka,Kid,Liz,Patty, Soul,Black Star, Tsubaki,Kim and Jacqueline**

 **Maka: Yeah morning Kilik,Ox &Harvar!**

 **Kid: Yeah morning guys!**

 **Liz: Hey, guys**

 **Patty: morning guys!**

 **Soul: Yo, morning guys!**

 **Black Star: Hey, morning guys!**

 **Tsubaki: Good morning guys!**

 **Kim: Hi, morning guys!**

 **Jacqueline: Hey morning boys!**

* * *

 **Hiro: Hey Maka!**

 **Maka: Oh? Hi Hiro**

 **Hiro: I was wondering if you'd like to hang out Sunday?**

 **Kid: *Growled***

 **Maka: Sorry, I'm not interested**

 **Hiro: Why not?**

 **Maka: Because I like someone?**

 **Hiro: Huh! You already like someone?**

 **Maka: Yeah, sorry Hiro!**

 **Soul: Come on Maka, let's get to our seat?**

 **Maka: Okay, let's go guys you heard Soul**

 **Kid: Yes we should, shouldn't we?**

 **Liz &Patty: Let's go then**

 **Kim &Jacqueline: Yes let's go!**

 **Black Star &Tsubaki: Yeah let's go!**

* * *

 **Stein: Okay class today we will be practicing Resonance's Link with your group tomorrow in the forest!**

 **But today we will be Resonating Soul's with your classmates so when I call your name com up Kim, Jacqueline, Kid, Liz &Patty, Kilik, Thunder&Fire!**

 **Maka: You can do you guys!**

 **Stein: Alright now, come and attack me**

 **Kim,Jacqueline,Kilik,Kid,Liz &Patty: Scary...**

 **Kid: Let's do this guys**

 **Kim,Jacqueline,Kilik,Liz &Patty: Right let's go!**

 **Stein: Alright class dismissed**

* * *

In The Cafeteria

 **Kim: Hey Maka, wait up!**

 **Maka: Huh? Oh hi Kim, Jackie, Liz,Patty and Tsubaki**

 **Tsubaki: Hey Maka, how about we girls sit together!**

 **Liz &Patty: Yeah let's sit with the girls!**

 **Ox: And we guys will sit together else where so you girls can have your conversation**

 **Kim: Well okay then? Come on girls let's get our lunch**

 **Maka,Liz,Patty,Jacqueline &Tsubaki: Okay then!**

 **Ox: We should get ours too?**

 **Kid,Soul,Harvar,Kilik,Black Star &Crona: Yeah guess your right!**

* * *

With The Girls

 **Jacqueline: Hey Maka, can I ask you something?**

 **Maka: Yeah, what is it Jackie?**

 **Jacqueline: Do you love Death The Kid?**

 **Maka: *Blushes* Um...I...Ehm...**

 **Liz &Patty: Awww! She blushing!**

 **Kim: Awww! She embarrass to tell us**

 **Jacqueline: Yeah, your right! You can tell us Maka we won't tell the anyone?**

 **Liz: Yeah come on tell us?**

 **Patty: Hehehahahahahaha yeah tell us?**

 **Tsubaki: Um...Guys you know you can't just force her to tell us?**

 **Maka: It's alright Tsubaki I might as well tell you and yes I'm in love with K-K-Kid**

 **Kim: You were right when you ask that question Jackie!**

 **Jacqueline: I just look at Maka's face and that is how I can tell she loves Kid!**

 **Liz: Wow your amazing Jacqueline**

 **Patty: Yeah sis is right Jackie? Your amazing!**

* * *

With The Boys

 **Harvar: Hey Kid do you love Maka**

 **Kid: *Blushes* Um...I...Ehm...**

 **Ox: Come on Kid tell us!**

 **Soul &Black Star: Yeah tell us Kid**

 **Kilik: Yeah their right tell us**

 **Crona: Y-yeah y-you c-can t-tell u-us K-Kid**

 **Kid: Okay, yes I love Maka**

 **Soul: You should tell how you feel man**

 **Black Star: Yeah, Kid you should tell Maka how you feel about her**

 **Kid: Yeah, your right I should tell her how I feel about her?**

* * *

In Class

 **Marie: Alright class Lord Death says that the whole school will be having a festival**

 **Maka: A festival huh?**

 **Kid: It's the first time my father wants to have a festival**

 **Maka: Yeah, I guess your right Kid**

 **Marie: And the school will be doing it? Alright class dismissed!**

* * *

After School

 **Soul: Ready to go Maka**

 **Maka: Yeah, let's go**

 **Soul: Wait here I'll get the motorcycle?**

 **Maka: Alright**

 **Tsubaki: Hey Maka**

 **Black Star: Hey Maka**

 **Liz: Hey Maka**

 **Maka: Oh, hey Liz,Tsubaki and Black Star**

 **Patty: Hiya Maka**

 **Maka: Hey Patty**

 **Kid: Hello Maka**

 **Maka: Hi Kid! Oh yeah guys I have something to tell you tomorrow**

 **Tsubaki,Liz,Patty,Kid &Black Star: What is it?**

 **Maka: You'll have to wait until tomorrow**

 **Soul: Alright Maka let's go**

 **Maka: Okay, Soul let's go**

* * *

At Soul And Maka's Apartment

 **Soul: Hey we're home**

 **Blair: Oh welcome home guys**

 **Maka: Thanks Blair, I'm gonna go to my room now**

 **Soul: Okay then**

* * *

In Maka's Room

 **Maka: *Thinking* I really don't know how to tell Kid on how I really feel**

 **Phone Rings *Buzz* *Buzz***

 **Maka: Hello**

 **Tsubaki: Hey Maka when are you going to tell Kid that you love him?**

 **Maka: Well...I...Need...Advice...To...Tell...Kid...How...I...Really...Feel...So I need you and the girls help on how to tell Kid how I feel?**

 **Tsubaki: We are going to hang out with the girls this weekend**

 **Maka: Yeah I guess your right Tsubaki**

 **Tsubaki: How about we girls hang out with the girls Saturday**

 **Maka: Good idea, Tsubaki**

 **Tsubaki: I'll tell the girls that we should hang out Saturday**

 **Maka: Okay,Tsubaki**

 ***Call Ended***

 ***Knock Knock***

 **Maka: Who is it?**

 **Soul: It's me Maka**

 ***Opens The Door***

 **Maka: What is it?**

 **Soul: Remember it's your turn to cook?**

 **Maka: Oh yeah, your right!**

* * *

In The Kitchen

 **Maka: Alright dinners ready**

 **Soul: Thanks Maka**

 **Maka: Your welcome Soul**

 **Soul: Hey Maka you should take a bath before me**

 **Maka: Okay than**

* * *

In The Bathroom

 **Maka: I wonder if I'll be able to tell Kid how I feel about him?**

 **Probably he doesn't feel the same way about me!**

 **Maybe I should get advice from Liz,Patty,Tsubaki,Kim &Jacqueline about my confession problem!**

 **I should ask one of them for advice on how to tell Kid how I feel?**

* * *

In The Livingroom

 **Maka: Alright Soul it's your turn**

 **Soul: Alright Maka**

 **Blair: Hey Maka, what's going on with you lately**

 **Maka: Oh...It's nothing okay**

 **Blair: Okay then**

 **Soul: Okay I'm gonna go to bed Maka**

 **Maka: Okay then Soul? Good Night**

 **Soul: Yeah, Good Night**

* * *

At Death Mansion

 **Liz: Kid,Patty dinner's ready**

 **Patty: Alright food time**

 **Kid: Okay I'm ready to eat**

 **Liz: Hey Kid do you love Maka**

 **Kid: W-What are you talking about?**

 **Liz: Come on Kid do you love? Now spill it will you?**

 **Kid: Okay yes I love Maka!**

 **Liz: Okay, that's all I needed to know?**

 **Kid: Alright let's get to bed**

 **Liz &Patty: Alright**

 **Kid: See you in the Morning**

 **Liz: Yeah see you in the Morning**

* * *

At Soul And Maka's Apartment

 **Maka: Oh Morning Soul**

 **Soul: Yeah Morning**

 **Maka: Breakfast is ready Soul**

 **Soul:Oh Okay**

 **Maka: Okay let's get going for school shall we?**

 **Soul: Yeah, let's go Maka**

* * *

At Death Manor

 **Liz: Kid it's time for breakfast**

 **Kid: Okay I'm coming Liz**

 **Patty: Hey sis I wonder what Maka wants to tell us**

 **Liz: Yeah, I wonder that too? Kid do you know?**

 **Kid: She did say to wait didn't she?**

 **Liz: Yeah, I guess your right**

 **Kid: Alright, let's get going shall we?**

 **Liz &Patty: Yeah**

* * *

On Their Way To Death Weapon Meister Academy

 **Liz: Kid I know your worry about Maka's memories of how you two fist met**

 **and your promise but you to wait until they return you can't force her to remember you though?**

 **Kid: I know Liz but what if they never return at all?**

 **Liz: Maka still has your other ring that you gave her though**

 **Patty: Yeah, sis is right Kid she'll remember you soon**

 **Kid: Yeah, I guess your right! Thank you Liz, Patty!**

* * *

At Death Weapon Meister Academy

 **Tsubaki: Oh, Morning Kid,Liz &Patty**

 **Kid,Liz &Patty: Morning!**

 **Black Star: Morning guys**

 **Kid,Liz &Patty: Morning, Black Star**

 **Soul: Morning guys**

 **Maka: Yeah, morning guys**

 **Kid,Liz,Patty,Black Star &Tsubaki: Morning Soul,Maka**

 **Kid: Oh yeah Maka you said you had something to tell us?**

 **Liz: Yeah Kid's right Maka you said you had something to tell us?**

 **Patty: Yeah, sis and Kid are right**

 **Black Star,Tsubaki &Soul: Yeah, we have to agree**

 **Maka: Well you see I have a older brother**

 **Kid,Liz,Patty,Black Star,Tsubaki &Soul: WHAT YOU HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER!**

 **Maka: Yeah I have a older brother and he is come to the festival that Death City will be having**

 **Liz: Wow who knew you had a brother**

 **Patty: Yeah sis is right Maka**

 **Kid: I agree**

 **Maka: Guys we should get to class**

 **Kid: Yeah I guess your right, let's go**

* * *

In The Halls

 **Kim,Jacqueline,Ox,Harvar,Crona &Kilik: Hey Maka,Kid,Liz,Patty,Soul,Black Star&Tsubaki**

 **Maka,Kid,Liz,Patty,Soul,Black Star &Tsubaki: Hey guys**

 **Maka: Oh yeah Kim,Jacqueline,Ox,Harvar,Crona &Kilik I have something to tell you guys**

 **Kim,Jacqueline,Ox,Harvar,Crona &Kilik: What is it Maka**

 **Maka: Well like I told Kid,Liz,Patty,Soul,Black Star &Tsubaki I have an older brother**

 **Kim,Jacqueline,Ox,Harvar,Crona &Kilik: WHAT YOU HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER!**

 **Maka: Yeah I have a older brother and he is come to the festival that Death City will be having**

 **Kim,Jacqueline,Ox,Harvar,Crona &Kilik: Really we can't wait to meet your brother**

 **Kid,Liz,Patty,Soul,Black Star &Tsubaki: Yeah their right we can't wait to meet your brother**

 **Maka: Guys let's get to class**

 **Kid,Liz,Patty,Soul,Black Star,Tsubaki,** **Kim,Jacqueline,Ox,Harvar,Crona &Kilik: Yeah, let's go**

* * *

In Class

 **Stein: Good Morning class, Meister Maka you are needed in the Death Room**

 **Maka: Just only me**

 **Stein: No,Kid,Liz &Patty too**

 **Maka: Okay then let's go guys**

 **Kid,Liz &Patty: Okay**

 **Stein: Alright then today the whole school will help decorate Death City and Death Weapon Mester Academy**

 **Whole Class: Alright**

 **Stein: But we have to wait until Maka return's from Magnolia**

* * *

On Their Way To The Death Room

 **Maka: I wonder why we're being called to the Death Room**

 **Kid: Probably because my father wants to talk to just you Maka**

 **Liz &Patty: Yeah Kid's right about this Maka**

 **Maka: I guess your right**

 **Kid: Let's go shall we**

 **Maka,** **Liz &Patty: Yeah, let's go**

* * *

In The Death Room

 **Death: Good your here**

 **Maka,** **Liz &Patty: Hi Lord Death**

 **Kid: Hello father**

 **Death: Alright I need to talk to Maka alone**

 **Kid,** **Liz &Patty: Alright**

 **Death: Okay Maka I want you to go to Magnolia to explain our Death City Festival to all the Guild of all of Fiore**

 **Maka: Yes of course Lord Death I'll do that?**

 **Death: Okay good you leave right now and don't worry about your classes Meister Maka you'll be excuse for the whole day**

 **Maka: Thank You, Lord Death**

 **Death: Alright** **Kid,** **Liz &Patty you can come back in now?**

 **Kid,** **Liz &Patty: Okay**

 **Kid: So your only sending her alone to Magnolia but what if she gets attack by the Kishin again?**

 **Death: Then I'll send you three to go and help her!**

 **Kid,** **Liz &Patty: Alright then**

* * *

Mean While In Magnolia

 **Sting,Rogue,Lector &Frosch: Hey Lucy**

 **Lucy: Huh? Oh Sting,Rogue,** **Lector &Frosch Hi**

 **Sting: Hey are Sabertooth the last ones to get to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

 **Lucy: Yeah your the last ones to get here**

 **Rogue: That's good to know?**

 **Sting: By the way what's going on here?**

 **Lucy: Oh? Gray and Natsu are fighting just like always**

 **Sting,Rogue,Lector &Frosch: Do they always fight like this**

 **Lucy: Yeah pretty much?**

 **Natsu: Your the one who's provoking me you dirty slime ball!**

 **Gray: Oh yeah and what exactly did I do to provoke you, you fire clown!**

 **Natsu: You pervy flasher!**

 **Gray: Be care punk!**

 **Lucy: Lame insults guys?**

 **Sting,Rogue &Lector: So do they fight every time their around each other?**

 **Lucy: Yeah pretty much?**

 **Sting &Rogue: Should we try to stop them Lucy?**

 **Lucy: No, let's just wait?**

 **Lector: Okay if you say so?**

 **Lucy: Glad they stop fighting now?**

 **Sting,Rogue &Lector: Yeah you got that right!**

 **Lucy: Gray your clothes!**

 **Gray: Oh, come on you got to be kidding me!**

 **Lucy: What if your sister saw that?**

 **Gray: *Shocked* Don't remind me Lucy!**

 **Sting,Rogue,Orga,Rufus,Minerva,Yukino,Dobengal,Lector,Frosch &Jiemma: WHAT HE HAS A SISTER!**

 **Lucy: Yeah,Gray has a sister you see this one time his sister threaten him if he ever take off his clothes then she'll hit him with a book!**

 **Sting,Rogue,Orga,Rufus,Minerva,Yukino,Dobengal,Lector,Frosch &Jiemma: SHE MUST BE SCARY! AND BY THE WAY WHAT'S HER NAME?**

 **Lucy: Oh? Her name is Maka Albarn**

 **Sting,Rogue,Orga,Rufus,Minerva,Yukino,Dobengal,Lector,Frosch &Jiemma: That must be a pretty name?**

 **Gray: But don't get my sister mad you don't want make her mad! Oh yeah I just got off the phone with my little sister before Natsu picked a fight with me and she says she's on her way to** **Magnolia!**

 **Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: WE CAN'T WAIT TO MEET YOUR SISTER GRAY FULLBUSTER!**

 **Gray: Yeah, she should be here soon!**

* * *

Mean While With Maka

 **Maka: I should get going to meet my big** **br** **other at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall to meet everyone there too I can't wait meet the other Guilds in all of** **Fiore and to see my big brother again too!**

* * *

In Fairy Tail

 **Maka: Um...Excuse me?**

 **Sting,Rogue,Orga,Rufus,Minerva,Yukino,Dobengal,Lector,Frosch &Jiemma: Oh? Sorry about that?**

 **Maka: It's alright?**

 **Makarov: Well it's good to see you again Maka**

 **Maka: It's good to see you again Makarov? You probably know from Lord Death why I'm here Makarov?**

 **Makarov: Yes, I do Lord Death called and told me you were coming and Gray told the whole Guild that you were coming?**

 **Gray: Hey Maka! How's my little sister doing?**

 **Maka: I'm great? BIG BROTHER GRAY!**

 **Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: WHAT BIG BROTHER!?**

 **Gray: Yeah guys** **Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere,Titan Noise & Southern Wolves this is my little sister go ahead introduce yourself!**

 **Maka: Hello I'm Maka, Maka Albarn it's very nice to meet you all** **Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere,Titan Noise & Southern Wolves *Smiles***

 **Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Naked Mummy,Crime Sorciere,Titan Noise & Southern Wolves: Yeah it's very nice to meet you Maka Albarn**

 **Maka: Just call me Maka?**

 **Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Naked Mummy,Crime Sorciere,Titan Noise & Southern Wolves: Alright it's very nice to meet you Maka!**

 **Maka: Alright before I tell you about the Death City Festival why don't you introduce yourselves first**

 **Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Naked Mummy,Crime Sorciere,Titan Noise & Southern Wolves: Okay then** **we'll all each introduce ourselves one at at time**

 **Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Naked Mummy,Crime Sorciere,Titan Noise & Southern Wolves: Why don't Sabertooth go first then?**

 **Fairy Tail: Good idea!**

 **Sting: Hi, I'm Sting, Sting Eucliffe**

 **Rogue: I'm Rogue, Rogue Cheney**

 **Lector: Hi there I'm Lector**

 **Frosch: Hi, I'm Frosch**

 **Orga: HELLO! I'M ORGA NANAGEAR!**

 **Rufus: Hello there I'm Rufus Lore**

 **Minerva: Hi there I'm Minerva Orland**

 **Yukino: Hi there, I'm Yukino Agria**

 **Dobengal: Hi I'm Dobengal**

 **Jiemma: Hi I'm Jiemma the former Sabertooth Guild Master**

 **Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Alright Lamia Scale you guys are up next**

 **Lamia Scale: Then let us introduce ourselves to Maka then!**

 **Jura: Hello I'm Jura Neekis**

 **Sherry: Hi I'm Sherry Blendy**

 **Sherria: Hi, I'm Sherria Blendy**

 **Yuka: Hello I'm Yuka Suzuki**

 **Toby: Hi I'm Toby Horhorta**

 **Ooba: I'm Ooba Babasaama the Guild Master of Lamia Scale**

 **Lyon: It's good to see you again Maka**

 **Maka: You too Lyon**

 **Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: WHAT YOU ALREADY KNOW LYON Vastia!**

 **Maka: Yeah I already know Lyon because I met him and Ur that came to Death City with my big brother?**

 **Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Quatro Cerberus your up!**

 **Rocker: I'm Rocker**

 **Warcry: I'm WarCry**

 **Jager: I'm Jager**

 **Nobarly: I'm Nobarly**

 **Semmes: I'm Semmes**

 **Guy: I'm Guy Aleus**

 **Bacchus: I'm Bacchus Groh**

 **Goldmine: I'm Goldmine the Guild Master of Quatro Cerberus**

 **Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Blue Pegasus your up**

 **Ichiya: Men, I'm Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki it's very nice to meet you miss Maka and perfume is delightful**

 **Maka: MAKAAAAA CHOP! He's creepy?**

 **Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Yes we know?**

 **Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Moving on? Who's next!**

 **Hibiki: I'm Hibiki Lates**

 **Eve: I'm Eve Tearm**

 **Ren: I'm Ren Akatsuki**

 **Nichiya: Men I agree with Ichiya your perfume is delightful**

 **Maka: MAKAAAAA CHOP! This ones creepy too!**

 **Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Again moving on?**

 **Jenny: I'm Jenny Realight**

 **Riko: I'm Riko Applico**

 **DeZille: I'm DeZille Horae**

 **Bob: I'm Bob the Guild Master of** **Blue Pegasus**

 **Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise : Your turn Mermaid Heel!**

 **Kagura: I'm Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Arana: I'm Arana Webb**

 **Beth: I'm Beth Vanderwood**

 **Risley: I'm Risley Law**

 **Millianna: I'm Millianna**

 **Twilight Ogre: Guess we're next then?**

 **Banaboster: I'm** **Banaboster**

 **Thibault: I'm** **Thibault**

 **Mattan: I'm** **Mattan Ginger**

 **Titan Noise: We're next then?**

 **Nalshe: I'm Nalshe Mikagura**

 **Bora: I'm Bora**

 **Crime Sorciere: Looks like it's our turn then?**

 **Jellal: I'm Jellal Fernandes**

 **Meredy: I'm** **Meredy**

 **Richard: I'm Richard Buchanan**

 **Erik: I'm Erik also known as Cobra**

 **Macbeth: I'm Macbeth also known as Midnight**

 **Sawyer: I'm Sawyer also known as Racer**

 **Sorano: I'm Sorano also known as Angel**

 **Ultear: I'm Ultear Milkovich**

 **Maka: It's very nice to meet you all!**

 **Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: You too Maka**

 **Maka: I should explain about the Death City Festival Shouldn't I?**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Yeah you should tell us about the Death City Festival should you?**

 **Maka: Okay since Lord Death told me to tell us the information about the Death City Festival I'm going to tell you that in the Death City Festival there will be bands playing,singing,dancing,foods,drinks &games**

 **Natsu: Food?**

 **Happy: Fish?**

 **Cana: Drinks?**

 **Asuka: Will there be yummy cake?**

 **Sting,Rogue,Lector &Frosch: Games?**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Singing and dancing too and for a whole week in Death City too!**

 **Erza: So when's the Festival anyways?**

 **Maka: It's tomorrow! and yes there will be some sweets! Now that I told you the information about the Festival we should get going!**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: YEAH LET'S GO TO DEATH CITY!**

 **Maka: Then let's go shall we?**

* * *

When They Were About To Leave The Fairy Tail Guild Hall Asura Came

 **Asura: Well,well if it isn't Maka Albarn Death's Weapon's daughter now your coming with me to Lady Medusa Gorgon!**

 **Maka: No way am I going with you to go to Medusa!**

 **Asura: Then I'll have to take you by force then!**

 **Maka: *Runs***

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: *Runs* Maka who is that chasing you?**

 **Maka: That's the Kishin Asura that attacked me two years ago**

 **Lyon: Yeah since then Gray's sister has for gotten a childhood friend?**

 **Gray: Yeah and that childhood friend's name was Death The Kid?**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: WHAT DEATH THE KID! ISN'T HE DEATH SON!**

 **Gray &Lyon: Yes he is Lord Death's son and Maka Albarn's childhood friend!**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: So your saying that Gray's sister lost her memories because of the kishin**

 **Gray &Lyon: Yes that's exactly what we're saying?**

 **Maka: *Stops Running* Oh no a dead end?**

 **Asura: Looks you ran into a dead end**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: MAKA LOOK OUT!**

 **Gray: *Shocked* Maka where did learn that?**

 **Maka: I've been taking extra lessons from Professor Stein?**

 **Gray: Wow my little sister learned hand to hand combat with her teacher huh? MAKA LOOK OUT!**

 **Maka: *About Hit Asura but he grabed her neck***

 **Gray: MAKA! HEY YOU PUT MY SISTER DOWN RIGHT NOW!**

 **Lyon: Gray calm down?**

 **Gray: But Maka she needs help**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Lyon's right Gray calm down!**

 **Gray: I guess your Lyon I should just calm down?**

 **Lyon: Well let's try and save Maka!**

 **Kid: Maka, Hey put Maka down?**

 **Asura: Well, well if it isn't Death son Death The Kid! *Throws Maka***

 **Sting &Rogue: *Sting&Rogue Catches Maka***

 **Gray: Maka is my sister alright?**

 **Sting &Rogue: Yeah she's alright Gray!**

 **Kid: You'll pay for attacking Maka two years ago! Liz, Patty weapons form!**

 **Patty: Right**

 **Liz: We got Kid!**

 **Kid:*Shoots Asura* Asura You'll pay for hurting Maka two years ago!**

 **Asura: *Hits Kid***

 **Lyon: Kid, you should be worrying about your fight instead of Maka!**

 **Gray: Yeah Lyon's right Kid**

 **Kid: I guess your right Gray,Lyon? Asura I'll make you pay for hurting Maka! *Shoots Asura***

 **Lyon: You think what I said still isn't helping?**

 **Gray: Nope I don't think so?**

 **Maka: *Starts Waking Up* Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch**

 **Sting &Rogue: Maka are you alright**

 **Lector &Frosch: Yeah Maka are you alright**

 **Maka: Yeah I'm alright, Huh Kid? NO KID LOOK OUT**

 **Lyon: Did you hear that Gray**

 **Gray: Yeah I sure did Lyon, And my little sister remembers Kid**

 **Kid: Huh? Maka *Shoots Asura* Liz,Patty let's do it**

 **Patty: Right**

 **Liz: Yeah, Let's do this**

 **Kid,Liz &Patty: LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!**

 **Kid: Death Cannon! Damn the kishin got away! *Runs To Maka* Maka are you alright,And Maka you said my name so does that mean you remember how we first met and our promise?**

 **Maka: Yes I'm alright Kid, And yes I remember everything now how we first met and our promise Kid I'm So Sorry for forgetting you and our promise I understand if you are mad at me for forgetting you? *Starts Crying***

 **Kid: *Walks Up To Maka And Hugs Her* No I'm not mad I was just sad that you've forgotten me? And I'm glad you remember me Maka**

 **Maka: * Hugs Back* Yeah I'm glad that I remember you Kid**

 **Liz &Patty: OOOOH**

 **Kid: Liz,Patty**

 **Liz &Patty: MAKA AND KID SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S I-N-G!**

 **Kid: *Gets Mad* THAT IS NOT TRUE I WOULD NEVER KISS MAKA IN A TREE AND A TREE IS NOT SYMMETRICAL!**

 **Maka: *Giggles***

 **Kid: Shall we get going to Death City now?**

 **Maka: Yeah let's go! You guys from all Guilds of all of** **Fiore coming or what?**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Yeah let's go then!**

* * *

At Magnolia Train Station

 **Kid: Okay ready to go guys**

 **Maka,Liz &Patty: Yeah let's go**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Yeah let's go!**

 **Kid: Okay let's get going to Death City**

* * *

On The Train

 **Maka: *Falls Asleep***

 **Gray: Looks like Maka fell asleep on your shoulder Kid**

 **Kid: Yeah she must be tired though**

 **Liz &Patty: Yeah she've been really tired after getting attack by the kishin though**

 **Gray: Yeah my sister's been really tired after that**

 **Lyon: Yeah I have to agree with you Gray**

* * *

At Death City's Train Station

 **Kid: Maka time to wake up?**

 **Maka: *Starts Waking Up***

 **Kid: Ready to go**

 **Maka: Yeah let's go**

 **Kid: Welcome To Death City and Maka,Liz,Patty &I will be showing you around**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: ALRIGHT THEN!**

 **Kid: Let's go then?**

* * *

In Death City

 **Maka: Since we're showing you guys around let's go**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Yeah let's go!**

 **Kid: Well let's go then shall we!**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: YEAH WE'RE READY TO THE PLACES IN DEATH CITY!**

 **Liz &Patty: WE'RE BORED**

 **Maka &Kid: WOULD YOU TWO JUST CALM DOWN! WE'LL BE SHOWING ALL THE GUILDS OF ALL OF FIORE ALRIGHT**

 **Liz &Patty: Okay**

 **Kid: Sorry about that?**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: It's alright?**

 **Kid: Well let's go then**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: YEAH LET'S GO**

 **Kid: Here's Maka and Soul's Apartment,Black Star and Tsubaki's Apartment,Hero's Apartment, here's Gallows Mansion/Manor also known as Death Mansion/Manor, here is Uncle Bob's Rumba Coffee, here's Deathbucks Cafe, this is Chupa-Cabra's,Hook Cemetery,Deathsteraunt,Death Shipping Delivery Service, Death Records,Drugstore,Barbershop,Fishmonger's,Flower Shop,Basketball Court,Swimming Pool,Dormitories,Marketplace,Square,Death Pain Square,Death Festival Arenas,Square Of Liberty,Casino,Grissom Street,Alleys,Airport,Death Theatre,Additional Shops and here is Death Weapon Meister Academy**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: WOW IT'S BIG**

 **Kid: AND DO NOT DESTROY THE SCHOOL YOU GOT IT!**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: He's scary**


End file.
